oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Arrows
"Arrow" redirects here. For the gnome, see Oomad Arrow. Arrows are a type of ammunition used with bows, weapons used in ranged combat. They can be created by members through the Fletching skill. To do that, the player must have some Arrowshafts (cut from normal logs), Feathers and Arrowheads. The arrow made is determined by the type of arrowheads used. Arrows can only be fired from bows that are strong enough to use them. Arrows have a chance of breaking after being fired, losing the arrow. According to Roddeck, if the arrow has been broken, the arrow will not appear on the ground to be picked up. The ratio of losing an arrow after shooting is approximately 1:5, but this decreases gradually with an increase in the players Ranged level. Arrow stealing, the theft of arrows by another player, after they have been on the ground a while, is quite common, and can be a nuisance to some rangers. One method of preventing this is to use Ava's device which collects dropped arrows. This requires the player to have completed the Animal Magnetism quest. Arrows can be bought from shops owned by NPCs in Varrock, Rimmington, Catherby, and Hemenster (The Ranging Guild). Special Arrows There are several kinds of special arrows aside from the normal arrows described above. *Training Arrows are arrows that can be bought from Beefy Bill for 8 coins each. They are equivalent in strength to Bronze Arrows, but are the only arrows that can be fired from the Training Bow, an outdated Tutor Weapon. *Ice arrows are used in the Temple of Ikov quest, and they are found (and not made.) These arrows are used to kill Fire Warrior of Lesarkus in the quest. *Ogre arrows are arrows that are made with wolf bones instead of the usual metals, and they are also used in quests and Chompy hunting. *Brutal arrows are arrows that are made with metallic nails instead of arrowheads, and are far stronger than their normal counterparts, a rune brutal is equal in ranged attack bonus to a dragon arrow. Brutal arrows are mainly used in quests, Zogre Flesh Eaters, and for killing Zogres. *Broad arrows are frequently used in Slayer assignments, and they can be either bought from Slayer Masters or fletched by the players themselves, if they have bought such an ability from a Slayer Master. *God arrows are a possible clue scroll reward from any level clue scroll. There are currently 3 different types of god arrows: Saradomin arrows , Guthix arrows and Zamorak arrows. These arrows each have a 1/10 chance of dealing extra damage, however, when used in conjunction with the appropriate god bow this chance increases to 1/5. Bane arrows Bane arrows are made by using Tune Bane Ore on bane ore, smelting the ore, smithing the bars on the anvil in Kethsi, and fletching them. Tune Bane Ore can enchant the arrows and bolts to be more effecitve against certain creatures. There are four types of bane arrows: *Abyssalbane arrows *Basiliskbane arrows *Dragonbane arrows *Wallasalkibane arrows Ranged Strength Ranged Strength is an Equipment Stat, and is a bonus specific to what is equipped in the Ammunition Slot, except in the case of the various Thrown Weapons that are carried in the Weapon Slot. It is similar to the Strength Bonus of melee weapons. The Table below can be used as a quick reference for the Ranged Strength of the various Arrows. nl:Arrow fi:Arrow no:Arrow Category:Ammunition